


[Podfic] Inked

by themusecalliope



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Case Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of thehoyden's story.<br/><i>Of course Steve is enjoying himself. They're bait for a serial killer who has some sort of serious hangup about tattooing loved ones' names on their skin -- of course Steve thinks this is practically like a vacation, but better, because the chances of collateral damage are higher.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Inked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151212) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Inked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/151212)  
**Fandom(s):** Hawaii Five-0 (2010)  
**Characters/Pairing:** Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams  
**Writer:** thehoyden  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** Mature  
**Summary:** Of course Steve is enjoying himself. They're bait for a serial killer who has some sort of serious hangup about tattooing loved ones' names on their skin -- of course Steve thinks this is practically like a vacation, but better, because the chances of collateral damage are higher.  
**Length:** 42:00  
**Music credit:** none  
**Cover Art:** dapatty  
**Download:** [MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/H50/inked.zip) | [MP3 unzipped](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/H50/Inked.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/H50/inkedpodbook.zip)

**Notes:** I recorded this one for fire_juggler and really enjoyed it. Thank you to thehoyden for having BP. As usual, many thanks to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
